Agents
by quills-and-quiet
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are trying to enjoy their summer vacation in Cabo, but they find their plans ruined when they discover 3 men are tailing them. As the two confront their stalkers, they learn of the organization called SHIELD and its current predicament. Lead by Director Coulson and the Avengers, they'll be thrown into the world of espionage, as freshly badged Agents of SHIELD.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Agents of Shield. **

**A little background info: This story takes place after Percy and Annabeth's senior year of high school. They are on a trip to Cabo, to celebrate their graduation and get away from Demigod life for a little while. The story starts after Agents of SHIELD season 2 episode 17. Coulson, Hunter and Fitz are hiding out in Mexico, trying to find a way to get control of SHIELD back. It will probably deviate from whatever happens in the episodes that follow, and may not follow the events in Age of Ultron, depending on what happens. **

**Enjoy, and any reviews are warmly welcomed!**

It was a hot, humid, and beautiful day on the beaches of Cabo, Mexico. Children were splashing in the waves, playing tag, and building magical sand castles. Parents were watching from under the shade of umbrellas, or at the comfort of the beach's bar. The beach was swarming with friendly faces, dressed in bright colors and happy smiles. Travelers relished in the sunlight, basking in the glory of vacation days. Businessmen enjoyed a break with a couple of drinks in the lush, white sands. Women tanned on towels in tiny bikinis. Everything was perfect, and to the ordinary eye, nothing was askew.

Except not everyone there was who they claimed to be. There were three men, working as a team, hiding in plain sight. The man at the bar had dark sunglasses, an offensively bright hawaiian shirt, and a receding hairline. He pretending to sip his scotch and read a local newspaper, but if you looked closely enough, you'd notice his face was turned slightly away from his paper, and he wasn't turning the page frequently enough. His body was facing the beach instead of the bar. The second man was walking along the sidewalk, talking intensely into his phone. He seemed to be arguing a business deal-yet if you were lucky enough to get a glance at the screen, you'd realize the phone was broken beyond repair. The mystery man was talking to no one. The third man, appeared to be much younger than the others, a sort of innocence washed upon his face. He sat on the beach, amid the throng of beach goers, seemingly enjoying the lovely weather. A closer look would reveal his eyes nervously flicking back and forth, as if he was looking for someone-a threat, perhaps. His leg twitched, and he couldn't sit still. He kept flicking his eyes towards the man at the bar, and then towards a couple, sitting in the sand about ten feet away.

* * *

_If you like piña coladas and gettin caught in the rain. If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain. If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape, Then I'm the love that you've looked for-_

"PERCY!"

Percy jolted upwards, yanking his headphones out as he went. Faint music continued to emit from them. He reached towards his pocket, ready to jump into battle, until he noticed a face staring at him.

"I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes, Percy." Annabeth looked at him pointedly.

"We've got to go."

Percy looked confused. They had just started their much needed vacation, he didn't understand why they would have to leave the beach-it was probably the safest place for him. "What? Why?"

Annabeth looked nervous, which almost never happened. Whatever it was, it must have been serious. "Stay casual. Three men have been watching us for ten minutes. I noticed something was off about them immediately. Maybe we can lose them in the town, and then make our way back to the hotel. Just, act casual." Annabeth said as she stood up, placing her white sundress over her swimsuit, and placing her worn out copy of _Sherlock Holmes_ into her bag. Percy stood up as well, shoving is Leo-proofed phone(meaning, Leo made a phone that was everything-proofed; fire, water, monster, etc.) into his swimsuit pocket, and pulling his worn out purple Camp Jupiter tshirt over his head.

As they began walking up towards town, Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand, swinging their arms.

"If we pretend like we're two star crossed lovers chasing each other, we'll get out of here faster." Percy whispered into her ear.

She grinned, jumped in front of him before saying, "Well, we are star crossed lovers, aren't we?" Annabeth took of running ahead of him, turning back to give him a taunting smile.

He couldn't help but smile back. She looked beautiful, her tan skin contrasting with the white sundress, her gorgeous blonde locks flowing behind her. He took off after her.

They ran through the markets, weaving in and out of stalls. Any random passerby would see them as two crazy kids, taking advantage of the beautiful day by spending it with the one they loved. The three mystery men knew better. They quickly realized they had been detected, and followed behind the couple at different vantage points.

After several minutes of running through the streets of Cabo, Percy caught up to Annabeth. He ran up behind her, picking her up and spinning her around, giving them a view of their stalkers. After putting her down, he pulled her towards a smoothie stand, asking for 2 pineapple smoothies. Once they got their orders, they walked towards a small park next to the street market.

"Looks like we'll have to change our tactics. They're still following us." Percy said quietly.

Annabeth smiled. "I know. I don't think we'll be able to lose them easily. I say we do this the hard way."

Percy glanced at her. She normally wasn't the one to initiate violence, but the situation called for it. They really had no other choice, unless they wanted to be abducted by three creepy men who had nothing better to do than to follow two teenagers.

"Alrighty then. Let's do this."

They slowed down, in order to allow their stalkers to catch up to them. Annabeth directed them towards a mostly deserted street, before ducking into a dark, wet alleyway.

They waited.

* * *

Hunter was nervous. They had taken precautions, just like always. How were two kids able to detect them?

It didn't feel right, following them into a alley. Coulson had no idea who they really were, he just thought they might be of assistance to the team. Hunter wasn't even sure how he knew this, but he trusted Coulson. Hunter stopped at the end of the street, waiting for Fitz and Coulson to catch up.

"What's the plan?"

Coulson regarded the situation. "They're just two teenagers. They can't do that much harm. You two, go in and subdue them. I'll follow in after, and we can debrief them back at the base."

Hunter nodded, and snuck forward with Fitz right behind him.

It's not like two teenagers could actually take down two SHIELD operatives, right?

* * *

As soon as Creeper #1 walked into the alley, Percy punched his lights out. The man fell, and slumped against the brick wall. Annabeth kicked Creeper #2 to his feet, then pushed him towards Percy, getting ready to deal with Creeper #3. Percy grabbed #2 into a headlock.

"Don't move. I don't want to hurt you, okay?" Percy said. The guy looked scared, and inexperienced. He quickly nodded his head, and Percy could feel the man's chest heaving up and down, his breath heavy. He would've felt bad for him if he hadn't been stalking Percy.

As soon as the last guy entered the alley, Annabeth pushed him against the wall, her forearm pressed against his throat. Percy thought it looked kind of funny-a pretty, blonde teenager threatening a 40 year old man.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Annabeth just about yelled in the guy's face.

"I think there's been of a misunderstanding here. My name is Phil Coulson, I'm the director of an organization called SHIELD."

Just then, #2 began to wake up. As he realized where he was, he attempted to lunge towards Percy, but Percy was faster. He already had Riptide out and pointed at the man's throat. He willed them to see it for what it was-he just hoped the guy didn't have the audacity to lunge again-the sword would be useless against him. The man in Percy's arm gaped at the sight.

"Is that a sword? Where did you get a sword?!" Percy noticed he had a British accent.

"Yes, it is, thanks for noticing-but I thought we were the ones asking the questions here."

Annabeth's eyes hadn't left the leader of the group. She raised her eyebrow, daring him to explain himself.

He gulped. "Right. Well. As I said. I'm the director of SHIELD, and these are a couple of my agents."

"What's SHIELD?" Annabeth asked.

"Are you kidding? Where've you been the last year, under a rock?" Hunter asked, incredulously.

"We've been a little busy. Don't watch the news much. Are you going to answer my question?" Percy was really glad he wasn't the one on the other side of Annabeth, because her glare could instill fear in the hearts of murderers.

"SHIELD stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. We work to protect the world from any threat that may appear."

Annabeth looked at the man suspiciously. "Why were you following us?"

"I want your help."

Annabeth hesitated. She hadn't been expecting this. "What? What do you mean?"

Coulson smiled. "I'd like you two to join my team. Become Agents of SHIELD."

Annabeth sensed genuity in his words. She released her arm from him, motioning for Percy to do the same. Percy let go of the young guy, and lowered his sword. He recapped Riptide and hid it in his pocket before the others could notice. The two men quickly backed up towards the entrance of the alley way, and behind the protection of their leader.

"Why don't we go somewhere where we can talk about this more comfortably. I saw a nice coffee shop just a block back." The man suggested.

Annabeth and Percy glanced at each other, hesitant to follow, before resigning and accompanying the three men to the cafe.

* * *

Coulson didn't know how to process what had just happened. He had been tracking a power surge in Cabo for a few days now, and had finally triangulated it back to the two teenagers conversing a few steps away from him. He had assumed they had some sort of powers-mutants, perhaps, but he hadn't suspected they'd already be trained in the art of defense. He supposed it would be a benefit if they agreed to join him-there would be no need to train them.

Coulson was surprised that they hadn't reacted to the things he had told them-aliens, the war, Hydra. They had acted as if it was nothing.

He had explained the current situation to them-that SHIELD had been working to take down Hydra once and for all, and was very close to finishing the job. However, the issue of the _other_ SHIELD had arisen and Coulson was out of trustworthy agents. He hoped that Percy and Annabeth, as he had learned, would be willing to help.

He turned to the only two agents he currently had. "Well, that was much more interesting than I thought it would be."

* * *

Annabeth pulled Percy off to the side to discuss the prospect of joining a national spy organization, although the 'national' part was questionable, due to the organization only having 3 agents.

"I thought this last year of peace was too good to be true. What are we supposed to do, Percy? We were supposed to go to New Rome in a few months."

Percy was confused. He was tired of being a pawn of the powerful, but he also wanted to help people. "Well... New Rome will always be there, right? And this'll probably be easier than anything we've ever faced. Honestly, it might be a nice break-no monsters, or Gods, just... people. And... we'll be helping people, right?"

Annabeth looked at him for a few seconds. "Gods know that if anyone can save the world, it's us. You think we should do this?"

Percy smiled at her. "I... yeah. I think we should. Maybe we'll actually get some sort of credit for it this time."

It was times like these Annabeth was reminded why she loved Percy. He had such a good heart-he couldn't leave someone in need, no matter who they were. She was hesitant in joining an unknown organization, especially without knowing who they were dealing with, but she would follow Percy into anything. Besides, she guessed that if they went to New Rome, they would get bored and crave the sense of adventure that had been in their lives since they were twelve.

They walked back to the small table, and plopped down into the seats.

Annabeth looked Coulson in the eyes. "Alright. We'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Way more Percabeth in this chapter. I just couldn't help myself. **

**Also, the events will make way more sense if you've watched the recent episodes of Agents of SHIELD-if you haven't I've tried to explain things so that it at least makes a little sense. **

**Plus, the Avengers will be introduced soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 2

Percy waited for the little green light to indicate he could enter his hotel room. It wasn't just any hotel either-it was a safe haven for demigods. All over the world, demigods had created sanctuaries for any demigod, young or old, to stay for however long they wished. Annabeth and himself had set up there while they were on vacation.

He pushed open the door, beckoning the others in. Coulson, Hunter and Fitz walked in, mouths agape at the sight in front of them. The room had a full kitchen, a living room, and a complete armory and gym.

"This... could work." Coulson muttered, mostly to himself.

Percy laughed. "Yeah, I thought it might. Make yourselves at home."

Percy could tell that Hunter and Fitz were slightly uncomfortable with the whole situation, but Coulson immediately adjusted, choosing to trust his two new companions. He sat himself down on the couch before pulling out a little black box from his pocket. Percy had no idea what could possibly be important about it.

Then Coulson opened it. Suddenly, the air filled with blue holograms, displaying files and photos, all pertaining to SHIELD. Percy could practically feel the excitement radiating off of Annabeth.

"It's just like Daedalus's laptop!" Which, by the way, had been recovered by the Gods and was currently on the kitchen counter.

Coulson smiled when he saw Annabeth's face. "It's our toolbox. It has all of SHIELD's secrets within." He shuffled through some files, swiping his hand back and forth, up and down, until he located exactly what he wanted.

"Alright. I think it's time we go over the plan."

* * *

Hunter couldn't focus on the plan. It's not like he really cared that much; he trusted whatever Coulson would plan, and he was still pissed at Bobbi and Mack for what they did.

He also couldn't stop staring at the girl. She looked so much like Bobbi, it kind of scared him. Her eyes were a slightly different color, but she had the same intimidating stare that Bobbi had-and it looked like she could fight just as well, maybe even better. Hunter thought that maybe this could be an advantage to them...

He hadn't even realized that she had noticed his gaze.

"Hunter? Are you even listening?" Coulson asked. Hunter shook out of his stupor.

"Huh? Sorry, it's just... Doesn't she look like Bobbi?"

All eyes turned toward Annabeth, who had a confused and slightly shocked look plastered on her face. "Um... Who's Bobbi?"

"She was a member of my team, however, it turned out that she was actually a part of the Other SHIELD."

Annabeth's eyes turned toward Hunter. "And I'm guessing she was something a bit more to you?"

Hunter was kind of shocked that she was able to figure that out just from a couple of words.

"Er... ex-wife. ...It's complicated." Hunter diverted his eyes from the others.

"You do look quite similar... " Coulson started, his eyes glazing over. Hunter recognized it as his '_I have a plan' _face.

Hunter realized that the chances of Coulson snapping out of it soon were quite low, and he needed something to distract him. "Hey, you guys wanna show us what you got?" he said, nodding his head toward the training area. Identical grins spread across their face as they leapt up and sprinted towards the weapons. He shrugged at Fitz, unsure of what to expect, but we walked over anyways.

They both grabbed weapons, and began to circle each other in the middle of the mat. Their weapons were down, but they were both positioned in defensive stances, ready to strike at any given moment. Suddenly, Percy lashed forward wicked fast, slashing a sword directly at Annabeth's stomach. Hunter could barely see the movement, until Annabeth had already blocked his sword and made a strike of her own. The two fighters moved with fluidity, fighting against each other but looking as if they were one. They worked off of each other, seemingly anticipating each others moves. Hunter could barely comprehend what was happening, they moved so quickly. Judging by the look on Fitz's face, he wasn't doing much better. And just like that, the whole thing was over. Percy and Annabeth each had a sword at the other's neck.

"Well Wise Girl, I guess it's a tie." Percy remarked.

"I guess so." She replied. However, neither moved an inch.

Just then, Coulson walked over. "As impressive as that was, we need to get the plan moving. And fast."

* * *

The plan was good. Annabeth wasn't quite sure of all the elements, mostly due to her inexperience with SHIELD and its operatives, but she could sense that there was a high success rate. While it wasn't the best thought-out plan, as it relied heavily on unpredictable variables. Like this Ward person-he didn't seem like the most trustworthy person, if Fitz's reaction was anything to go by. However, Annabeth figured she should leave the planning to the experts for once-this wasn't in her field of knowledge. She gladly threw in her thoughts every once in a while, and they were well received by the team.

Annabeth contemplated how this was going to work as they sat in the jet, the newly introduced Peterson piloting. Annabeth thought of how interested Leo would be to see the man's arm. She turned her thoughts back to the plan: they were going to use a man called Bakshi to infiltrate into HYDRA. HYDRA was a name she recognized-she remembered learning of the organization that existed during WWII, and she heard of their reemergence earlier this year. She quickly realized how crucial it was to take them down.

The next part of the plan was to take out the final heads of HYDRA-and hopefully, it seemed, combine with the Other SHIELD.

For some reason, she trusted Coulson, more than she normally would a stranger. There was just something about him that emanated hope. She felt she would be safe with him. She supposed that was why she was going along with the plan so easily. Normally she would never have gone along with a plan that relied on someone else entirely, but there wasn't much she could do.

Annabeth felt slightly ashamed of that. Never in her life had she been so underprepared, so inexperienced to not even be able to give reliable input. She knew what once she had worked with SHIELD for a while she would be able to contribute more, but at the moment she felt hopelessly useless.

At that moment, Percy squeezed her hand, sensing her unease. She looked up and smiled at him, glad to have him there.

"It's okay, we're new at this. Everything's gonna go great." Percy could read her so well.

* * *

Ward quickly realized that two people were following him and Kara. He didn't recognize them from SHIELD or HYDRA though, and that worried him. They could be anyone-perhaps they were sent to kill him. He couldn't have that. He couldn't leave Kara on her own-she deserved better than that. Than him.

He ushered Kara back to the car, and headed to their (borrowed) house.

"You head on inside. I've got one more errand to run, I'll be back soon." He watched as she walked back into the house-he was sure she was aware of the eyes watching them in the car down the street.

As he zoomed off, he noticed the blonde woman get out of the car, before it started following him. He knew Kara could hold her own, but he couldn't help but feel a nagging sensation in the pit of his stomach. Ignoring it, he headed to a small flower shop, and picked up a plant he had been eyeing for a while. Ward just hoped Kara would like it. He was also hoping that the man would have followed him inside. No dice. Ward sighed dejectedly-he hadn't had a good fight in a while. He got back in the car, plant in hand, and revved the engine.

Then, he heard the very familiar sound of a gun being cocked. He froze.

"Hello again, Ward." A smooth voice said, "I'd suggest you start driving. I'll give you directions on the way."

So they were a part of SHIELD.

* * *

Percy couldn't stand the silence. It was terrible for his ADHD mind. The tension between the members on the plane was obvious-whatever happened between Ward and the others, it must've been horrible. Percy couldn't imagine what could elicit the glare coming of off Fitz-actually scratch that, he himself had given similar glares to Hera and the like. Still, Percy had a hard time believing Ward kidnapped them and put them in a 99% fatal situation.

Although, he could be wrong. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"So, uh, how are you Fitz?" Oh man. Ward definitely should not have said that. Did this guy have a death wish?

Fitz jumped out of his seat and lunged at the man, only to be instantly pulled back by Percy and Hunter.

"Dude, chill, it's not worth it. I don't know what he did, but it's never worth it." Percy said quietly, trying to calm him down.

Fitz shrugged him off and sat back down, an angry frown etched onto his face.

It was evident he didn't want to talk about it.

Coulson took initiative then, once again explaining the plan, just to fill the awkward silence.

Percy returned to his seat, and interlocked his hand with Annabeth's. He was so deliriously happy to be with her, it didn't even matter that they never got a break. He supposed that would just be his life-always dangerous, always busy. As long as she was there, it didn't matter.

Plus, being a spy would be super cool.

He spent the rest of the plane trip thinking of how useful being the savior of Olympus-twice-was. He was allowed to fly now, as Zeus wouldn't dare strike him out of the sky. He still had a slight fear of flying, but he supposed that was just ingrained into his DNA. It had become a much more bearable experience, however. He rubbed his thumb over Annabeth's knuckles, drawing circles on her skin as the plane descended to ground. It was decided that Percy and Annabeth would remain on the plane (in invisibility mode-Percy couldn't get over how cool that was) while the others went to get Bakshi.

As the others walked down the landing dock, Percy unbuckled himself to stretch his legs. He walked length of the short plane, wishing the plane was longer. He was tired of sitting in such a small space. Annabeth soon joined him, and they paced in silence.

"You know, I think this could be good for us." Annabeth said.

Percy looked down at her. (He was still proud of the fact that he had gotten taller than her.) "You think?"

"Yeah. I mean, this allows us to practice fighting and help people, without having to kill monsters. Honestly, it's not like we were ever going to have a normal life, so this seems like a perfect choice of profession."

Well, he couldn't disagree with that reasoning. Although he couldn't disagree with anything Annabeth said. Mostly.

"Yeah, this seems like a perfect fit." Percy smiled, his eyes soaking in her calm and collected face.

"What are you thinking?" She was staring at him just as deeply.

"I'm thinking I want a blueberry smoothie. And you're perfect." He really did want a blueberry smoothie, specifically one made by his mom.

Thoughts of delicious blends of fruit left him as Annabeth leaned upwards, and gently pushed her lips against his. He instantly responded, his hand moving to her head, her hair wrapped around his fingers. He pulled her close, his other hand reaching to the small of her back. He could feel Annabeth's hands clenching the back of his t-shirt as the kiss intensified. He wished he never had to move. The two were oblivious to the world around them.

Which is why they didn't notice when the others returned to the jet.

"I told you two to watch the plane. If we were HYDRA, you'd be dead already." Coulson didn't even bat an eyelash.

The two quickly broke apart, but stayed tightly embraced. Percy grinned. "You left two seventeen year-olds alone, what did you expect?"

At that, Annabeth smirked. "Percy may be oblivious, but I heard the dock go down, and I could tell it was you from Mr. Peterson's step."

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed, although he was quite used to comments like these. He didn't mind really, because he knew Annabeth was only joking. Although, he really hadn't noticed anyone walking in.

Annabeth just laughed and moved away from Percy back towards her seat.

"Hiring minors now, Coulson?" Ward said.

"Don't underestimate them, Ward. Either one of them could easily take you down."

Ward looked skeptical, but judging from his lack of response, he decided the best thing to do was shut up. Percy agreed.

* * *

Phase 2 of the plan proved to be more difficult. With Peterson and Bakshi gone undercover with List, a HYDRA leader, things became more difficult. Once they had discovered that List was tracking some super-human who apparently had the power of teleportation, they immediately set course to find the man. Annabeth was utterly confused, as was Percy, until Fitz brought them up to speed. Apparently, there had been some sort of alien object that gave people with certain genetic traits superpowers-an agent, Skye, was one of them and had recently been taken to an unknown location by this teleporter. It was in their hopes that the teleporter would lead them to Skye as well.

List (unknowingly) led them to what looked like an abandoned office building. It obviously hadn't been used in years, but it's foundations were good and with some remodeling, Annabeth could picture it as a bustling place of business. She was quickly brought back to the situation by a loud bang on a floor above. Without waiting for orders, Percy and Annabeth reverted to their war-mode and ran toward the sound. They had both been given guns, due to the fact that their own weapons would be useless against any member of HYDRA. She could hear the others running behind her, going off in different directions in search of Peterson and the teleporter.

Any HYDRA member they saw was instantly shot. Annabeth almost felt bad about it, but she had to realize that this was for the greater good. These mortals hadn't been influenced by any greater power like the ones that Kronos had controlled-these mortals had chosen a life of evil. They had to be stopped.

After spanned a few floors, they reached the site of the struggle. At the end of the hallway, Annabeth saw Peterson being electrocuted by an unfamiliar man-although he didn't look like HYDRA. Just then, a girl rounded the corner.

"NO!" Skye, Annabeth assumed, quickly ran forward, but before she could get there, another man appeared out of no where in a flash of purple light. He quickly wrapped his arms around Skye's middle. "Wait, not yet-" Skye's words were cut off as the strange man with no eyes disappeared once more.

Annabeth and Percy rushed forward, Percy towards the new guy and Annabeth to Peterson. She helped him up from where he lay on the ground.

"Who are you?" Percy had pinned the man to the wall.

"I'm just here to protect Skye!" He shouted, flustered.

Percy's eyes changed, and he let him go.

It looked like Percy was about to say something to the guy, but the sound gunshots distracted him.

He turned towards Annabeth, and motioned her forward. They took off sprinting towards the sound. She assumed the other two would follow.

She reached Coulson and Ward on one of the top floors.

"Come on. HYDRA's got the lower floors covered. There's no way out but up."

Annabeth turned around, looking for Peterson and the man, but they weren't there.

"Wait, where's Peterson?" Annabeth asked frantically. She wasn't one to leave a team member behind, and neither was Percy.

"Fitz informed me he was taken by HYDRA moments after you left them."

Annabeth's stunned look must have told Coulson what she was thinking.

"Don't worry. We'll get them back, I promise."

* * *

Coulson was able to get them up into the air quickly, and they were lucky that HYDRA didn't follow. However, he didn't travel far. He flew the jet some distance away before circling back.

"Um.. Coulson? Where are we going?" Annabeth asked as the plane started turning.

"We're going back. HYDRA will have cleared out by now."

Coulson knew his plan was risky, but it was a risk he knew he needed to take. He didn't have much of a choice at this point.

"But... why?" Fitz asked.

"The Other SHIELD will most definitely be on their way to canvas the area. I'm going to turn myself in."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Annabeth is a total BAMF. Also, we're getting closer to meeting the Avengers!**

**Thanks for reading, and reviews would be most appreciated :)**

Chapter 3

Annabeth waltzed into the facility, flashing her forged badge, acting as if she belonged.

While Team 1 (Fitz, Hunter, Skye and Ward) were headed to meet Coulson and the Other SHIELD, Percy and Annabeth were infiltrating one of the Other SHIELD's many bases. Percy was posing as a HYDRA prisoner, while Annabeth was disguised as the infamous Bobbi Morse.

"Caught this one trying to bug us. HYDRA's getting desperate." Annabeth said casually as the guard opened the caged door. Another agent was guiding them towards the holding cells-however, they had no intentions of going there. Coulson had shown them a layout of the building, so as soon as they could, they were supposed to ditch the guard and hijack a plane.

The others thought Percy and Annabeth were going to try and track the HYDRA agents that had attacked the abandoned building Skye had been in. What the others didn't know was that they were really going to be working on Project Theta.

Coulson hadn't exactly explained what Project Theta was. He had just explained that it would become essential, and was of the utmost secrecy. He also said that our skills may become useful, whatever that meant.

SHIELD was resourceful. Both SHIELD's, in fact. Coulson may not have had the men or the supplies, but he still knew exactly what to do in seemingly every situation. If Annabeth hadn't been the one to explain demigods to him, she would have guessed he was a son of Athena. The Other SHIELD had better facilities, however-at least after overtaking Coulson's bases. It seemed they also had more manpower. Coulson had hinted that he had more people working for him than it seemed, but SHIELD was full of agents bustling around, no doubt spying on HYDRA or some other character of importance.

If Annabeth had to describe SHIELD in one word, she would call it shiny. _Everything_ was in some form of metal, the titanium walls shimmering in the flourescent lights. Not that she minded, really-gray was her favorite color, after all-but the place was just so over the top. With the complete leather suits (which Annabeth was hating, by the way) and the steel enforced, industrial styled interior, the building screamed _SPY ORGANIZATION! _They really needed a lesson in subtlety.

Annabeth's eyes scanned the hallways, waiting for Room 421B, which lead to the planes. As soon as the little numbers entered her eyesight, she tapped Percy's arm and they sprung into action. While Percy wrapped his handcuffed arms around the guard's neck, Annabeth jutted her elbow out at just the right time so that the agent behind them was thrown backwards. Quickly, she kicked behind his legs so his head hit the wall, knocking him out. By the time Annabeth had turned around, Percy had already dealt with the first guard.

They wasted no time getting out of there.

* * *

Gemma couldn't believe she was sitting in the same room as Grant Ward. The man had tried to _kill her, _and now he was smirking as if he had never left. She didn't understand what Coulson was thinking bringing him back here. Actually, she didn't understand what he was thinking most of the time these days. Sure, she had helped Fitz steal Fury's toolbox but she was never sure if that was the right decision. She actually agreed with some of Gonzales' ideas on the future of SHIELD. However, Coulson was still like family to her and she couldn't imagine abandoning him... or Fitz.

Ward was just standing there, as if everything was a-okay. She couldn't bear it. He was a cold-hearted killer. He didn't deserve to be here. She could barely focus on what Coulson was saying. His plan was travelling straight to the recesses of her mind, where she would review them later. Right now, now she was planning on how to get rid of Ward. Forever. Because she knew it had to be done. If it wasn't, more people would get hurt. Someone she cared about could get hurt.

* * *

The plane ride was incredibly awkward.

Fitz-Simmons were about to burst with angst. Skye could feel the hate radiating off, straight towards Ward's throat. Honestly, she was probably radiating the same hate. She considered punching him on sight, but he was with Coulson. Skye trusted Coulson's judgement, and at the moment she had more pressing concerns.

Lincoln was in so much trouble. He was probably being dissected and tested on by those HYDRA creeps. She had to get him back-she couldn't let him suffer like that.

Skye's eyes wandered the plane, scanning for anything to distract her from the unbearable silence. She couldn't exactly let her thoughts distract her either, as they were too depressing. She gazed at the metal grating below her feet, counting hexagons and pentagons and whatevergons.

Slower than she would have liked, they were in Antarctica. Why did HYDRA have to choose Antarctica, of all places? Why not somewhere nice and tropical, like Fiji? She slipped on about 50 layers of padded clothing to get ready for the trek across the icy terrain.

Coulson lead the way, heading straight towards the base. Skye just hoped they could trust Bakshi enough to get them through the entrance. After that, all she had to do was get Lincoln out of there.

The trek took about an hour, and Skye could only hope her toes weren't going to fall off with frostbite. Bakshi completed his promise, and they were soon inside the facility. Splitting into groups, Skye headed down to where they were most likely keeping Lincoln and Peterson with May and Ward.

Any guard she came across was quickly taken care of. Her training had advanced quickly, especially with the help of Jiaying. She could more than hold her own in a fight, twisting through the air, rolling under tables, even judo flipping an enemy before putting a bullet in his head. That was one thing she wouldn't have been able to do until recently. The fact that they were HYDRA made it easier, and she didn't think she could do it if it were anyone else-but before, she had only shot sleeper guns. This was a completely different experience.

She decided not to dwell on it as she moved forward. She noticed the slightly proud look on May's face-she was probably happy to see that her little prodigee was coming along nicely. They quickly rounded the corner to face 7 guards. Not that that was a problem. May moved forward but Skye beat her to it. With a quick flick of her hand, all seven guards were flat on the ground.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ward muttered, in utter confusion on what just transpired.

Skye glared at him. "You don't want to know."

"No, I really think I do." Ward said almost too quiet to hear. Skye decided not to dignify him with a response. She glided down the hallway. He was in there. She knew it. She ran forward, only slightly aware of May following her and Ward's retreating figure.

She burst through the double doors, her eyes instantly meeting the forlorn and limp body lying on the experimentation table. She ran towards him, hyper aware of the flatline on the heart machine. She couldn't trust it. It couldn't be right-Lincoln couldn't be dead. His body was still warm. She could save him. She had to. Her eyes flailed, trying to find something to get his heart to start beating. She quickly pushed on his chest, attempting CPR, before she realized it.

Raina was right.

She held her hands above his heart, and close her eyes.

She could only hope she had enough control of her powers to be able to do this properly.

Skye was the only one who could possibly save him.

* * *

Percy was confused.

He couldn't tell the twins apart, and they kept coming at him from different directions.

One was Billy, and the other was... Well, he actually had no idea. He just decided to pretend they were one person that moved around very quickly. (Which didn't really make it any easier.)

"So, first step-I.D. badges. Do not lose these. You cannot get in or out without your cards." Billy said, handing us each shiny plastic cards. Percy clipped his to the bottom of his shirt-although, He was almost positive he would lose it.

"So, your job here is to make sure that each part of the helicarrier is stocked with emergency supplies-Coulson told me you guys would be good at that-and you'll also be training some of our agents in emergency combat. Normally they won't be in action, but if the situation arises, they need to be prepared. Coulson guaranteed me that you were qualified for the job-so if I find you're not, you'll be out of a job. Well, I can't actually fire you-but you'll be demoted to cleaning services. Capiche?"

Now, this was something Percy understood. "Don't worry, sir. We're more than qualified." He grinned. This would be just like camp, except with super cool spies.

Billy gave them a tour of the helicarrier-which, for an aircraft, was insanely awesome. I'd actually be happy to take to the airs in this thing. I was only just getting comfortable in the air, but this thing was luxurious. I could tell Annabeth thought so too-she was amazed at all its intricate structures and gizmos and shit. There were computers everywhere, and even the little mini plane thingies that were attacked were chalk full of high tech equipment.

After the tour, which took almost 2 hours due to our ADHD brains asking questions every 10 seconds, Percy and Annabeth got started on requesting and gathering supplies for the helicarrier.

Annabeth was checking off her checklist for about the tenth time. Percy was just watching her because, well, leather looked _really_ good on her.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Percy jumped at the voice. He hadn't even heard someone walk up behind him, although he suspected that was to be expected when you worked with spies.

Quickly turning around, he was face to face with a stern looking woman, her arms crossed in front of her.

"I, uh.. Err.. Wh... Who are you?" Percy stuttered out, as Annabeth snickered at him.

"Agent Maria Hill. I take it you're the two that Coulson sent? Aren't you a little too young to be agents?" She questioned, her eyes flickering between the two, trying to gauge their worth. Percy had been on the receiving end of that look too many times before.

Luckily, Annabeth took the initiative with this one. "We may be young, but we've seen things no one else has. Trust me, we're plenty experienced." She said, moving into a stance to rival that of Agent Hill's.

Hill seemed almost impressed by Annabeth's posture, if her perfectly raised eyebrow were anything to go by. Percy suspected that no one had ever stood up to her before.

Percy just stared at the two, standing awkwardly while they finished their stare down. Finally, Hill broke the silence.

"You think you're qualified? Fine. Let's see what you can do."

Like lightning, Hill's arm struck forward, but Annabeth was just as fast in her block. Percy was tempted to jump in between them, but he realized that if they were to get the recognition they needed to move forward as agents, this would have to happen without any interference.

Annabeth sent a quick strike back, only to be met with an equally impressive block. It seemed like the two were quite evenly matched. They moved in a blur of limbs, jumping and rolling, occasionally flipping through the air for especially intricate kicks. (One time, Annabeth used Percy as a backboard.) It was almost like watching a dance. Percy could see that Annabeth wasn't used to fighting without a knife, and sometimes it seemed like her hand was clenched as if she was holding one. Some of her movements were made in a way that would have been more effective with a weapon, but they were still efficient without one.

Percy couldn't help but smile at the whole thing. Annabeth was actually fighting a real, trained spy, and she wasn't losing. She wasn't winning either, but neither of them were. They had also drawn a crowd, as almost all the agents in the general vicinity hovered around, wanting to see the new girl's moves.

It ended when Hill pulled out a gun.

Annabeth took a small step back, and to anyone else looking, it would have looked like she had given up-but Percy could she what she was doing. She was analyzing the situation, calculating all the different possibilities.

"I've gotta hand it to you, you're better than I thought you'd be. But don't forget, the enemy isn't going to play nice. They'll have weapons, and they won't be afraid to use them the first chance they get." Hill's arm wavered slightly, and that's when Annabeth took her chance

Percy watch as she quickly jumped forward, grabbing the gun, and twisting her body so it was facing the same direction as Hill's. With one hand holding Hill's arm taut, Annabeth elbowed the agent in the stomach, giving her access to the gun. She quickly grabbed it, before pointing it at Hill and backing up.

Percy was sure that his face would burst from smiling any moment.

"A piece of advice for the future: don't hold your gun in your enemy's reach."

* * *

Gemma knew it was now or never.

Ward was distracted trying to get rid of some of the guards, and she knew she wouldn't have this opportunity again. She quickly hid behind the pillar, fiddling with the round disk in her hand. One button, and this would all be over. No more Ward.

There was no other option.

Gemma couldn't let anyone else get hurt-not after she experienced first hand the cruelty that Ward could inflict. She couldn't watch another one of her friends suffer at the hands of this twisted and immoral man.

Ward may not be working for HYDRA anymore, but that doesn't mean he isn't dangerous. Gemma was positive he had some sort of ulterior motive for agreeing to work with Coulson. There was no way he was just doing this because Coulson offered him a clean slate.

Gemma looked at the object in her hand. She debated internally on whether she could actually go through with it-because that was the only thing stopping her. There was no other reason to _not_ kill Ward.

If her innocence was the price to pay, then so be it.

Gemma moved out from behind the pillar, pressing the little button before launching the disc straight at Ward.

And it would have reached its mark if it wasn't for Bakshi.

It seemed Bakshi's brainwashing worked a little too well.

Gemma's eyes widened.

Her gaze met Ward's as Bakshi disintegrated before her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The moment we've been waiting for: The Avengers!**

Chapter 4:

"Remember, they can't know who we really are."

"Got it."

"And they don't know about Coulson."

"Yup."

"We'll do as much as we can to help, but we need to stay in the sidelines, alright?"

"_Annabeth,_ we've been over this 10 times. I got it. I'll stick to the plan, okay?"

But really, when do their plans ever unfold the way they imagine?

* * *

6 hours earlier:

_Call ended._ Annabeth stared at the bright little words on the small screen. It was just days ago that Agent Hill had called her informing her of the creation of Ultron and the impending destruction of Earth. She had been told to ready the troops for the call.

Annabeth quickly pressed the intercom button, taking a deep breath in-

"All Agents in position, take off will commence in 10 minutes."

This was it.

The moment they had been training for. For 3 days. (Which, to be honest, was probably longer than any real training period she had had for either war.) Gathering her supplies, she met with Percy at the entrance to the helicarrier. He looked casual and nonchalant, as always, but she could see he was still nervous about the flight-she guessed he'd never really be over his fear of flying-in large metal contraptions, at least.

"I guess Project Theta is finally a go, eh?" Percy joked, trying to ease the tension.

Annabeth grabbed his hand and dragged him into the main operating room. After Hill had left, Annabeth had been placed in charge of tactical strategy. She wondered why someone with more experience and more credibility with SHIELD wasn't placed in charge, but from talking to the other agents, she gathered that many of them were quite new and she had just as much experience as anybody.

"Alright. All the rescue ships are in place?"

"Locked and loaded."

"Engines good?"

"Engines ready to go."

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Flying in the helicarrier was like nothing Percy had ever experienced. He was just happy it was better than a plane. It was almost like a building, so if he focused, he could ignore the fact that they were actually thousands of miles in the air. Of course, focusing was the hard part. Especially with Annabeth in that leather SHIELD uniform.

He was also kind of star struck that he would be meeting the Avengers. I mean, sure, Percy had saved the world several times over, but these guys were in the public eye. They had to deal with paparazzi and fangirls and creepy action figures of themselves. (Percy would take a monster over a fangirl any day.) He had mad respect for them. And some of them did it without powers! At least he and Annabeth had a few tricks up their sleeves.

Percy thought back to the footage he had seen of the Battle of New York. If he hadn't been in Greece, he had no doubt he would have done anything he could to help, not that they really needed it. The Avengers were amazing fighters-they moved as a unit, working together to defeat their enemy. Percy had even stolen some moves to show the younger demigods back at camp.

And then there were the two new kids-All Percy had heard of the siblings were what Hill briefly explained to them. ("He's fast and she's weird." Not much of an explanation if you asked him.) Percy was glad he was born with powers and didn't gain them from experiments from evil let's-take-over-the-world doctors.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah Percy?"

"Who's your favorite?"

The look he was receiving would probably make any other person melt into a puddle of useless goo, but he just smiled back at her.

"They're _people_, Percy. I'm not going to objectify them like that."

"What, you can't have favorite people? I thought I was your favorite?"

Cue the if-I-didn't-love-you-you-would-have-died-when-you-were-12 look.

Percy sighed and slumped into his seat. "Well, mine's Thor. And we all know Leo's obsessed with Iron Man."

"...Black Widow." Annabeth whispered while rolling her eyes.

Percy grinned in success, quickly pressing his lips to Annabeth's cheek.

* * *

"Remember, they can't know who we really are."

"Got it."

"And they don't know about Coulson."

"Yup."

"We'll do as much as we can to help, but we need to stay in the sidelines, alright?"

"_Annabeth,_ we've been over this 10 times. I got it. I'll stick to the plan, okay?"

Percy was going to be the death of her. "You never stick to the plan. Ever."

Percy smiled sheepishly at her, melting her heart a little bit. But she couldn't let him know that.

"Percy, I'm serious. We have to be careful about-about our powers, okay? We haven't practiced enough. We don't know our limits and we could accidently harm someone on our side. So just be careful, okay?"

That was something she really didn't want to think about. Their new powers. Recently acquired and severely untested, Annabeth was completely in the dark on how powerful they were now. Percy had already been regarded as the strongest demigod of this age, no matter how much he denies it, but this made them so much stronger. Annabeth didn't even have powers prior-but that was all different now.

Annabeth shook the thoughts out of her head as Percy pointed to something out the window. Annabeth turned her head to follow his finger. There in the middle of the sky, was the city.

She _definitely_ wasn't expecting that.

* * *

Percy could hear the battle the moment he hit the ground.

He quickly uncapped Riptide, and watched as Annabeth unsheathed her drakon bone sword. They ran forward towards the sounds, only to be met with a horde of robots, each 7 feet tall.

"So, we're ditching the plan, right?"

"Yup."

* * *

Thor was the first to see them. He knew who they were, of course-their stories had spread even to the far lands of Asgard. They were revered as heroes, some of the greatest in all the nine realms. If the circumstances had been better, Thor might have been excited to meet them.

It was hard to get happy when a robot was attacking you.

The Avengers were currently engaged in battle at the center of the church, metalic person after metalic person coming after them. The two heroes sprinted up the steps of the church, stabbing and slaying metal men along the way. Thor took notice of the other Avengers questioning the new arrivals, but no one really had time to dwell on the thought.

"It's okay!" Thor reassured, "they can help!" It didn't seem to reassure them.

Thor wasn't able to keep an eye on them for much longer, however, as he was soon engaged in battle. Since their first adventure together, the Avengers had learned to fight like a well-oiled machine. Moving together, working in unison. The heroes fit in perfectly, adapting to the fighting style of the Avengers and helping destroy the enemies even faster. There was a second where Thor could swear-but no, it must have been the Vision. No one else could wield his hammer.

Soon Ultron himself was before them-being blasted by the rays of Iron Man, Vision's mind gem, and Thor's lightning. And then a fourth joined in. It was the young boy, Perseus. A jet of water shot out of his hands, blasting and encircling the giant contraption. Thor was glad the heroes had decided to use their powers-they were no doubt an incredible help in defeating Ultron's minions.

He would have to remember to thank the two heroes, and invite them to Asgard for a celebration.

* * *

Clint was pretty sure they were all going to die. And then the whole world would explode in a fiery blaze of terribleness. But hell, if he was going to die, he was going to die trying to save the world.

So he was sure as hell thankful when that SHIELD ship came out of nowhere and gave them a slightly higher chance of survival. He tasked himself with getting as many people onto the shuttles as possible.

It was when he saw the little boy that he realized he was screwed. He was even more screwed when he saw the onslaught of bullets heading straight for him. Oh, well. Clint was kind of surprised he had lived this long anyways.

He was even more surprised to see a bleeding Pietro in front of him.

The kid had been the pain in the ass, but he'd be _more_ of a pain in the ass if he decided to die.

"You didn't see that one coming?"

No. No, no no no. Clint shielded the young boy's eyes from the sight before him. How could Clint have let this happen? Pietro was just a kid.

Clint realized he needed to stop being surprised by things when the blond chick ran over and placed her glowing hands-_glowing hands-_on Pietro's shaking chest.

"Percy, get over here!" Blondie yelled over to the guy stabbing one of Ultron's dummies with a sword-a sword!-and he quickly ran over.

The two started mumbling nonsense to each other, and Clint wasn't all that sure that they were speaking english. Before something equally as fatal and destructive could happen, he ran the little boy over to the shuttle before heading back to the trio.

"You guys either gotta hurry it up or finish this on the ship-this place is about to blow."

The three picked up the hurt but healing Pietro, running him to the shuttle at top speed. The blond chick was trying to explain medical things to him as they went.

"We managed to get the bullets out and stop the bleeding, but there wasn't much we could do to heal his skin. He needs to get to a doctor, stat."

"Don't worry, we'll call Dr. Cho. She'll know what to do."

Clint sat down, and stared at the two. He had watched them in battle. They fought like they had been trained their whole lives, they moved as one. And yet they were only kids. Sure, he had seen kids try to be heroes before, (he'd never figure out how Kate could always find trouble,) but these two kids were like nothing he'd ever seen.

"So, who are you exactly?" Clint watched as the two shared a glance.

"I'm Annabeth, this is Percy. We're Agents of SHIELD."

"Huh. I didn't realize SHIELD was hiring teenagers." Clint grunted, not pleased at all with whoever was calling the shots over at the new SHIELD.

"We were a bit of an... emergency hire. But don't worry about us, it's nothing we can't handle." The girl-Annabeth-replied.

Clint didn't believe her. What teenager could possibly be okay with giant robots attempting to destroy the Earth by kidnapping a whole city?

"And... your powers? You weren't... experimented on, right?" He would seriously have to track down every member of HYDRA if these two were another one of their little tests.

"Oh, no! Not at all. They're... well, we'll explain it later. When everyone's there."

Clint nodded, slightly reassured that maybe these two really did know what they were doing.

As soon as they got back to the tower, Pietro was ushered to Dr. Cho (who was already in the building thanks to Maria) and the other Avengers (sans Bruce, who had taken it upon himself to protect the group for some odd reason-they really didn't need protecting from the guy, anyone who knew him knew he was a sweetheart) were waiting in the lobby for them.

Clint's first stop was Natasha. He drew her in close to him, burying his face in her hair. He felt her arms secure themselves around his back.

"I'm glad you're okay." Clint sighed before pecking her on the lips.

"Me, too." She grinned back.

They turned their attention to the other Avengers, only to be met with an odd sight.

The two teenagers were kneeling before Thor.

"Lord Thor, it's an honor to meet you." Annabeth said, looking up at the giant.

"Did she just say _Lord?"_ Natasha whispered next to him.

"Please, the honor is mine, young heroes! The stories I've heard are one of great amusement! I would love to hear some!" Thor rejoiced, clapping the two on the back as they stood up. Surprisingly, they didn't fall flat on their faces.

"Well. That's new." Tony exclaimed.

"Why don't we head upstairs, and we can talk there?" Steve asked, clearly confused (and for the first time, everyone else was just as confused).

* * *

Percy followed behind Captain America and Iron Man, Thor taking the lead. The superspies were somewhere behind him.

Captain America and Iron Man were discussing Thor's hammer and the unworthiness of elevators.

"What, like it's hard? Ow-" Percy really wasn't expected Annabeth to elbow him in the gut.

She was glaring at him, trying to express something without speaking, but the three superheroes stopped before Percy distracted him.

"What are you talking about, kid?" Tony Stark looked at him skeptically, and Percy could sense Tony didn't trust him.

"The hammer. It's super light. You two look strong, why can't you pick it up?"

Percy could hear Annabeth mumbling next to him, her words sounding awfully like "Oh gods you idiot why did I ever agree to this?"

"Are you saying you can lift the hammer?" Thor asked, the seriousness in his voice a huge shift from the friendly giant thing he had going on downstairs.

Percy looked from person to person. He could also sense Clint and the redhead watching from behind, no doubt interested in how this would play out.

"Uhm... yes?" Percy questioned.

Thor shifted, slowly placing the hammer on the ground in front of Percy. "Okay, then pick it up."

Percy looked down. "Is this a trick?"

Annabeth was mumbling again, although this time it sounded like "you're going to get yourself killed, did it have to be you I fell in love with?"

Percy knelt down, wrapping his hand gingerly around the leather handle of the hammer, before standing up.

He watched the faces of the superheroes morph into those of shock, all staring at the hammer in his hands. Percy held it out to Thor, but even he was too shocked to move.

The first to speak was Tony.

"Does this mean he's the ruler of Asgard?"

Thor took the hammer back, "Uh, no... he's just... worthy." Thor stammered before stalking off into the lounge.

**A/N: I had been planning that one for a while. **

**Also, I decided to ignore Bruce/Natasha (brutasha?) and go with Clintasha instead :)**

**Coming up next: Annabeth will explain their new and improved powers, they'll get costumes, and I'll begin wrapping up the end of AoS!**

**Reviews are warmly welcomed!**


End file.
